1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exercising device, more particularly a multi-purpose friction exercise device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frictional resistance exercising device of this general kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,098 to Byrle Carr. Handles are provided which are attached at the free ends of a rope. The rope is threaded through a central member with an out sleeve and a wedge-shaped hollow interior. The amount of friction acting on the rope as it is pulled through the central member may be adjusted. The adjustment is through a clamping of the rope between the wedge shaped member and the outer sleeve.
While the Carr device is quite versatile in its application to a number of different exercises, and while it provides adjustable resistance, the adjustability is not immediate and instantaneous. Instead, the exercise must be interrupted for the purpose of changing the frictional setting.